Forms of Love
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Small snippets of scenarios between Ichigo and Rukia. For thPeekaBoo, Happy Birthday! IchiRuki


Title: Forms of Love

Rating: T

Warnings: IchiRuki

Note: For thPeekaBoo, Happy Birthday! This (super) short, short (drabble compilation) ficc to you from me is a form of love, perhaps, just a different type of love. =] I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

xxx

Forms of Love

Swiftly like the wind, Rukia jumps, her light feathered feet landing squarely on Ichigo's surprised face before she applied pressure and pushed against the other, leaping through the air to swiftly cut down the hollow before her

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo yells, one hand holding onto his zanpakuto, the other hand nursing his face.

Silently, Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto and looked at Ichigo with that same hard stare she looked at him every time she meant business "You left yourself open, idiot"

The orange haired boy scoffed and crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing "And that means you can use me like a springboard?"

Crossing her arms as well, the petite girl stared hard at the other, her thin lips pressed into a thin line a grimace.

The feel of intimidation crept along his spine as he looked away angrily, unsatisfied "I should've been more observant."

Nodding, Rukia placed one of her tiny hands on the other's shoulders, her intense gaze never leaving, continuing to scrutinize the other. Her other hand naturally reached up to pinch Ichigo's cheek, his expression instantly changing to that of one in pain.

"So long as you know" the black haired shinigami stated, albeit satisfied.

_This is a form of love._

"What is that?" Ichigo scoffed, disgusted.

Pursing her lips, Rukia looked at the other indignantly "Can't you see? It's chappy"

"Where?" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared at the messy ball of felt in front of him and tried to understand where Rukia was coming from as she pointed out where the rabbit's ears were. He just couldn't, they're just not on the same wavelength when it comes to things like these.

Shaking his head, the 15 year old teenager got up from his comfortable sitting position and nodded towards the other manifestation of Rukia's creativity "and that? That's 'chappy' as well?"

"Well," Rukia looked at the other object she was holding "they're a matching set of keychains" She ignored Ichigo's loud snort "One for me and one for you" she held one hand out towards the taller shinigami.

"No thanks" Ichigo muttered, walking away "I'm not as corny to go for matching keychains, they're lame like those stupid couple jumpers around these days."

"Ah! That's actually not a bad idea, matching chappy clothes" Rukia clapped her hands together with a determined look, as though she were the luckiest girl.

Ichigo held his head as he thought about taking up sewing classes with Ishida to save him and that most stuck up soul reaper from further embarrassment.

_This is a form of love._

He sits on the ledge of his window, one leg dangling off the window sill, head against the wooden frame, the chilly breeze draping across his skin. It's a starry night even in the brightly lit city. He wonders briefly if she was also looking up towards the sky at the same stars, and then he remembered that Soul Society didn't share the same sky with where he was now. He could hear himself laugh at his own stupidity. His eyes took a glance at the clock, his mentality cursed the slow moving hands of said clock. It was going to be a long night.

It was precisely at this moment, Ichigo heard his door creak open slowly, and he was most certainly not expecting to see a certain short black haired shinigami pop her head out with a grin.

"Hey, Ichigo, try some, they're really sweet" Rukia whispered, most excitedly as she threw a warmly roasted sweet potato across the room.

"What? Where did you get them from? I thought you were in Soul Society-" Ichigo stammered, surprised at seeing the female soul reaper, lost his balance and wobbled on the window's edge as he attempted to steady himself with one hand and his other clutching tightly on the sweet potato he had just caught, but alas, he fell, landing face first on his bedroom floor.

Peering, Rukia could not help but laugh as she babbled gleefully "I was roasting sweet potatoes with your family, we were wondering what you were doing up here all alone, but since you're so touchy, we didn't want to come provoke you anymore, but these sweet potatoes are just...you can't pass them up"

"You mean you weren't in Soul Society!?"

Flustered, Ichigo did not know what to make of the confused smile on Rukia's face.

It was going to be a warm night.

_This is a form of love._


End file.
